Lost And Found
by xbittersweetx
Summary: -Thank you for finding me-...KainRuka


Some RukaKain moments between the manga and anime for those of you who think these guys don't get enough love. It's my first, so yes it is pretty crap but I'd love feedback anyway. This is completely non profit, VK belongs to Matsuri Hino though wish I had some Wild ;] Lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's 'You Found Me'.

Lost and Found 

By xbittersweetx

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_until you opened up my eyes_

She doesn't know that he still watches over her, like he used to when they were young. It's an old habit and Kain knows he'll never be tired of it. She sits in the walled garden, silent and beautiful, blending in solemnly with the roses behind her. She's thinking about Kaname again. They've only been here a few weeks but he knows her expression anywhere when she thinks of him. Her gentle fingers briefly touch her pale neck. The place where Kain knows the pureblood bit her.

He remembers how she never left her room for three days and Rima's thoughtful expression, and then when he sees the blushed pink marks he knows for certain. Kain wished that he didn't. Wished he didn't hate him for it, didn't want to rip him apart because of it. More than that he wished that he didn't care just like Kaname who dismissed it as a necessary futile act rather than a gesture that he knows will scar her even when the marks have faded away.

Kain wished he didn't know that. Didn't know Ruka Souen so well; better than perhaps she knew herself. He wished that he could leave her in the walled garden where she belonged. But he sees her now with the lingering sorrow in her eyes as she reaches out to touch a perfectly bloomed white rose and he knows he can never leave her, that he'll never be tired of it.

* * *

_Yeah, you broke through_

_all of my confusion_

_the ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave_

Ruka curses herself for the hundredth time. For being so stupid, so reckless, and so pathetically female that it makes her want to retch with disbelief. For the hundredth time, Kaname-sama waves an elegant hand in her direction, a polite refusal that has torn a bit of her every hundredth time.

Worse yet, she's become degraded and she knows it, knows that he'll refuse her because it's not her that he wants. Ruka knows she's become someone that her friends barely recognize anymore. She hates herself for it and wants to rip out her emotions so she'd made of stone. It doesn't help her, it only makes her worse.

She closes the door to Kaname's room with a quiet determination that she'll never have to turn it again. That next time someone will have closed it behind her when she leaves, that she'll never have to leave alone because he's told her with a refined resolve yet again that he doesn't want her.

_That she'll never be good enough_. And Ruka wonders for the hundredth time, whether or not she'll ever be good enough for anyone.

Every step she takes back to her room is heavy, so mercilessly slow. Till she stops, still. Till she meets the steady gaze of Akatsuki and his long almost lazy form leaning against the wall. He watches her with something unreadable in his eyes, and although she's known him for so long she's never been able to figure it out.

She doesn't think that she ever will, especially now as they've almost becoming strangers.

But before she knows it and before she can understand his words or walk away dignified like she used to be, Ruka collapses in his arms. She clutches his dark shirt as hard as she can in her small weeping fists. Her tears soak her skin and his, she's sure, since she's sobbing like a lost child all over him.

She's ruined his shirt for one thing, though Ruka knows she can't help it, that she barely comes up to Kain's shoulder.

_Damn giant _

His arms are around her before it's too late, before her knees have finally buckled underneath her weight. He's holding her again, like he always has, like Ruka knows he always will do when she needs him and she curses herself for being so reckless though she hopes a little that Kain will forget all about it tomorrow.

* * *

_And I was hiding_

_until you came along_

_and showed me where I belong_

He doesn't forget her. As if that can ever be possible. It dazzles him sometimes, everything about her and especially how she can be so naïve. Naïve and broken underneath the great walls she's built around herself. Kain is watching her again, his eyes only for her amongst the blur of dancers and glamorous waltz around him. She stands alone on the balcony, where he had been over an hour ago, Kain knew for certain, but she still stood there half-waiting half-drowning.

He pushes the cool glass and the tendrils of her caramel coloured hair flutter as she swiftly spins to face him. There is surprise and a gentle sadness etched between her brows. Kain wants to wash it away. He wants to wash it all away.

"Are you by yourself?" he asks, silently adding_ again_, the word that reverberates in the air around them.

She nods and adjusts her dress, the rose swirls slipping down her small shoulders.

"Where's dorm president Kuran?" he adds though they both already know the answer. Ruka's gaze shifts and Kain mutters a curse under his breath. His eyes skim the soft fabric of her midnight blue dress and suddenly he thinks it's such a waste. That she looks so beautiful and no one will see her except for him.

He reaches with his long palm flat out towards her. He even dips his head, his back inclining forward. It something that amuses Kain, how he feels the duty to be a gentleman around Ruka, even when he suspects she doesn't really notice. She declines, the surprise etched in her brow becoming deeper and he doesn't want to dwell on it. Slipping his hand back into his white trouser pocket, he leaves her.

She's alone again but ten minutes later she's back in his arms. The roses on her dress are swirling to the music and he's certain he sees the smallest smile tweak her lips. He's certain and it rekindles a new blaze in him.

* * *

_So, here we are_

_that's pretty far_

_when you think of where we've been_

"I want to show you a strong, responsible woman"

Ruka closes her eyes for the briefest moment, once her inconvenient vow has left her lips. She has surprised herself but how could she leave? All her friends are here, defending their second home and all their crazy fan girls. Rima, Ichijou, Senri, even that idiot Hanabusa. And there is Akatsuki, his solid presence beside her.

They are at war with their own kind. But Ruka has already decided she doesn't want to be associated with the likes of her kind facing her now. Derailed, bloodthirsty, savages. She won't let this place be torn to the ground by them. Not when she's finally found a part of herself she thought she lost, when Kaname tells her that he trusts her and her heart doesn't beat with an old hopeless love but with a newfound warmth. Strength.

* * *

_I'm fading out_

_all that has faded me within_

_you're by my side_

_now everything's fine_

"I don't think its right for them to attack the annoying girls who gaze at Kanama-sama with steamy looks. That's why I'm here to fight."

Kain doesn't think he's ever been more proud of anyone than he is of Ruka in that moment. They are at war with their own kind. He wants her beside him but he wants her to leave. Even now she is noble, her chin held high, her soft waves of hair cascading down her cream coat.

He moves in front of her, ignoring the questioning curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll do it. You'll just get hurt"

He can see she's about to protest but the fire is already burning in his palm. He knows she is a strong and responsible but he can't do it. He can't see her fighting monsters; he can't let their filthy claws touch her.

* * *

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_the good and the bad_

_and the things in between_

"Kain!"

Ruka isn't certain why his name is the first to catch her tongue when she screams.

_Am I going to die?_

Ruka doesn't know but she knows she has done her task. They are safe those drooling male twits from the Day Class. She is running back to Akatsuki and Hanabusa, back to the place where she belongs when a tight grip encases her ankle, chewing the fabric of her jeans.

She smells her own blood fill in the quiet air. Then they arrive. Twenty. She is a healthy, young noble vampire but she is outnumbered. Outnumbered by the beasts.

_Am I going to die?_

Ruka doesn't know but she fights anyway. She hears three bones in her arm snap at one point and she begs herself not to stop. She is strong, responsible she won't give up. Not to them.

"Kain!"

She begins to see the blur as a rip through her blouse exposes the skin of her collarbone. They lunge.

_At least those damn twits aren't here to ogle at my chest_

Ruka manages a small wry smile. She figures the world deserves one if this is really the end.

* * *

_You found me_  
_when no one else was looking  
how did you know?  
how did you know?_

He knows her voice anywhere. Well actually he knows her delicate features, her straight shoulders, her-

The scent of her sweet deep blood.

He is speeding through the dark trees, his heart beating wildly against his chest, the flame on the tip of his finger. Hell he'll burn the whole damn forest down to find her.

Kain's breath hitches in his throat when he sees it cradling her so tenderly. About to disfigure her beautiful neck.

His hand tears through the back of a Level E, hurling the dismembered body to the side. Burning everything and everyone around him. He doesn't care about the whole damn forest. The monsters are screaming in agony and she is still alive, barely as he catches her in his arms. That's all that matters to him.

He places an arm under her scratched knees, the torn fabric of her jeans and lifts her. She is light like a doll. He imagines how she fought, the scattered unburnt bodies and how she never stopped. How she is a headstrong arrogant fool and how he loves her so damn much that she just can't die.

"Akatsuki…" a bleary eyed Ruka murmurs before slumping against his shoulder.

Kain's breath hitches in his throat. Fool, stupid damn fool.

_And I thought I was the real fool, being in love with you _

* * *

_You found me  
when no one else was looking  
how did you know just where I would be?_

_i guess that you saw what nobody could see-_

His solid presence is beside her, the heat of his skin mingling with her own. His long arm is draped across her waist. Casual but certain. The reason why she is still here.

She flickers her honey eyes open to greet the moonlight, streaming through their bedroom window.

His arm tenses then relaxes again; he pulls her closer, his strong jaw-line brushing her hair.

"Ruka"

His voice is throaty, husky, and low in her ear.

"Go back to sleep Ruka"

She swiftly turns in his arms, pushing herself up to meet his lidded ember eyes, the tip of her nose tickling his. She places a soft lingering kiss on his lips. The lingering taste of cinnamon remains from his cousin's poor attempt at baking, it mingles harmoniously with her vanilla.

_You found me _

"Thank you for finding me" she says and a smile tweaks at the corner of his mouth.

He opens his amused eyes and leans his forehead lightly against hers.

"You're welcome"

_You found me _


End file.
